


Lazy Saturday

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Margo and Eliot spend a Saturday afternoon just doing nothing.





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> For Amy (@OdessaEyre42) on Twitter. Thank you.

Eliot woke up when the sun shone through his window hitting him squarely in the eyes. 

“Damnit” he grumbled as he rolled over and pulled his blanket over his head. 

“Eliot!! Get up!! I’m bored and I need you!!” He heard from the other side of the door.

“Go read a magazine!!” He yelled. 

He hoped that would placate Margo and she would go entertain herself till he decided it was a decent hour to roll out of bed. 

He thought his plan had worked, until he heard the crashing clang of several piano keys. He huffed and got out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. He just threw on his robe and thumped his way downstairs.

“Ok.... I’m up.” 

“No you’re awake.” She pouted. 

Eliot sighed and rolled his eyes. Margo walked over and hugged him. 

“Ok. What do you want?”

“I’m bored.” She jokingly sulked.

“And what can I do about that?” He felt in his robe pocket for his cigarettes. 

“Looking for these?” Margo held up the pack and lighter. 

“Give them...” he held out his hand. 

Margo grumbled a bit but handed them over. Eliot promptly lit one, not even bothering to use magic to light it. 

Margo has busied herself with a magazine while Eliot took in his morning smoke and coffee. He barely put cream in his coffee, no sugar and it was usually fairly strong. 

Margo always put sugar and cream, enough to almost change the coffee flavor. She was finishing her practical morning milkshake by the time Eliot ventured upstairs to get dressed. 

After a few moments he came down and stood at the bottom the stairs and waited for Margo to notice him. 

“Ooo you fancy.” She smiled as she looked him over. 

“Is this acceptable for whatever you are planning on doing today?” 

“It’ll work.” She shrugged and she grabbed her wallet. 

“So... what’s the plan?” 

“Past the wards... down the street and...” she paused for effect and leaned closer to Eliot. “.... chicken wings.”

“Damn, you know my guilty pleasure.” Eliot smiled at her and laughed. 

The two headed out, past the shrubs, down the road and towards a back alley. Sixty cent wings and a martini, one hell of a Saturday afternoon.


End file.
